


Something That is Worth Loving

by Big_Diesel



Category: DC Animated Universe, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans Go!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Cuckolding, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Angst, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Harems, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Multi, Netorare, POV First Person, Pegging, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reverse Rape, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Tension, Snowballing, Strap-Ons, Suspense, Threesome - F/F/M, Thriller, Train Sex, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9997454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Diesel/pseuds/Big_Diesel
Summary: Sometimes, it can be easy to move on from a relationship. Sometimes, moving on isn't always reciprocal. For Madame Rouge, leaving her isn't an option. Read as Beast Boy serves as a pawn as well as her old flame in the game of cat and mouse as he is abducted on his way to see his Raven. With the help of Madame Rouge's sidekick, Harley Quinn, Madame ensures to never give up Beast Boy. Even if it means to kill her beloved Beast Boy, but she won't let that happen as she will do whatever it takes to make him hers.Only time will tell if Beast Boy will escape the confines of her prison. Or will he forever be imprisoned to her? Follow the suspense, the drama, and the bittersweet romance of this story as Beast Boy battles with Madame Rouge, Harley Quinn, Raven, and overall, himself.





	1. The Request

_-Hey, mama. What did you want to talk about that you did not want nobody to hear?_

_-I just wanted alone time with my Beastie. Is that okay?_

_-You know it! You know I will always have time for my mama. That's what's up._

_-Sit down with me. Relax!_

_-Okay!_

_-Comfortable?_

_-I am. Thanks. What is this stuff looming around in your room?_

_-Just a potion to keep us relaxed. Also, keeps sounds away from the others to hear._

_-I know I am not the sharpest knife that goes into place where knives go._

_-Haha! Such a gullible green goblin. And I love you for it._

_-I love you, too, mama!_

_-Anyway, I had called you here because I wanted us to have a little celebration._

_-A little celebration. Don't tell me? Did Robin finally give up on the chances of Starfire?_

_-No!_

_-Cyborg is getting ready for my upcoming birthday party?_

_-Of course not! Beside your birthday isn't for another ten months. And if anyone is planning it, it is gonna be me._

_-I like that, mama. Any surprises for me. I want to know. I promise to be a good boy to keep quiet._

_-Not now, BB. Good things "come" to those who wait._

_-Okay, Rae Rae._

_-Good. You still have no idea on why we are having a little celebration?_

_-Mama, I have no idea._

_-Uhh, we are celebrating our four month anniversary as a couple._

_-Is that all?_

_-IS THAT ALL?_

_-When I meant to say is that all. I was saying that…. I was saying that…._

_-Relax, Beastie, I was messing. I knew you were going to forget. That is why I have it scrawled on your forehead last night._

_-What are talking…. Oh, I see it. "Do not forget about you and Rae Rae's anniversary, you stupid klutz. Aww, mama, that is so sweet. Why did you call me stupid?_

_-I never said it was a bad thing._

_-C'mon, I try my hardest to be smarterer everyday. For you and for the Titans. I want you to know that I am not just Beast Boy. I am not just Garfield Logan. I am a man. And as a man, I want to have that respect._

_-Whoa, cowboy. Where is that coming from?_

_-I told you, mama. I had the time to think._

_-You think?_

_-Aww, no way. Really? Yes, I think. I think about us. About the Titans. About the future. There is more to the world than just the Tower. More to the world than Jump City._

_-You have been thinking. Kinda sexy if you ask me._

_-Told you I can be smart. Anyway I am happy to be your man. I am happy that you can accept me for who I am. I might be a bumbling green beast. But, I am your bumbling green beast._

_-Yes you are, you wonderful, but gullible goblin._

_-I love you._

_-I love you, Beastie._

_-So, why are we alone again?_

_-A request._

_-Request._

_-Yes, a request._

_-Okay, I am all ears._

_-You have enough for me, you, and the others._

_-What was that, Rae?_

_-Nothing, nothing. Anyway, we have been together for these few months. I have really enjoyed the time we have spent together._

_-Me too, mama. We had our ups and downs._

_-Like the time you made "our song" and exposed it to the world without my permission._

_-How many times you have to say that. I said I was sorry. I can't help but to fiddle. It is my nature._

_-So much so that you were fiddling in the doghouse for quite some time. Any longer, you would have fiddling more than your thumbs. If you know what I mean._

_-I rather not think about it. Aside from being the daughter of Trigon. Darkness is beyond the literal sense._

_-Well, look at you observing, Beastie._

_-What can I say?_

_-Or the time I dated Aqualad to make you jealous._

_-Oh my God, don't remind me again. I wanted to hurt that damned pirate._

_-Language, Beastie. Children could be reading this._

_-Relax, mama. This story is a figment of the writer's imagination. We can do whatever the hell we want. It's his story and we are just characters in his world._

_-Got a good point, but let's get back to this. I loved when it had made you jealous._

_-I defend my woman to the end. No man or woman or beast is going to have you._

_-You can relax. You are mine and mine alone._

_-Are you sure?_

_-Positive. Let's kiss on it._

_-Okay. By the way, that was a great kiss._

_-Thanks. Learned from practicing better with you._

_-Aren't you sweet._

_-Hahaha! So, quit distracting me. There is a point why I have called you here._

_-Besides our anniversary and having some alone time?_

_-Yes. I am enjoying you. I am enjoying this relationship. But._

_-But? What's the matter, dear. Is it something I did? What did I do? I promise to make it up to you._

_-No, no. You did nothing wrong (out of the ordinary). It is just. It is just._

_-Answer me, mama. I am all ears._

_-It is just do you think sometimes a traditional relationship is boring?_

_-I have never thought or called our relationship to be boring. Let alone traditional. I mean I am a mutant and you are the daughter of Satan, I mean, Trigon. How traditional can you get?_

_-What I am saying is…._

_-Let me speak for a second. I think about the countless times I stuck my neck out for you, to profess my love. I have crushed by your spells, by your demon tooth, by your lovely hands, and by the abuse of your tongue. And I might add, that tongue of yours brings quite a spice._

_-Charming._

_-So, we are not traditional. But I can't say we are boring either, mama._

_-Maybe I looked at the word "traditional" under the foundation of a regular person. I mean, we are superheroes. We should find some excitement in our romance._

_-Fighting crime in a sense?_

_-Not that. Partner duos like Wonder Woman and Batman or Wonder Woman and Superman. Whoever she decides to shags with first._

_-She is so tough that she is not allowed to be a lesbian._

_-She does have a body. Very nice frame. If I were into girls._

_-Relax. I sort of knew it after Rose Wilson. Sometimes I wonder…._

_-Yeah. I just want more excitement for us. To enhance the relationship. To build us to become a dynamic duo._

_-Okay, hit me with it._

_-I won't do it unless you agree with it._

_-Then, how can I agree if you won't explain._

_-Do you trust me?_

_-Of course, mama._

_-Then accept this request._

_-Raven._

_-Agree._

_-Rachel_

_-Agree._

_-I have to agree._

_-Yes, Garfield, agree. This will show that we can be one. Do you want us to be together forever?_

_-More than you know it._

_-Okay then. Listen to me as we are getting soothed by the aroma of the enticing, enchanting spell._

_-Okay._

_-Take a deep breath._

_-Okay._

_-Good! Tomorrow, leave the Titan Tower and go to the subway station down the street from Mother Mae-Eye's Pie shop._

_-Mother Mae-Eye's. Down the street on the subway. Got it._

_-Go down to the subway and take the L train._

_-Which direction?_

_-Northbound to the outskirts. Be there at 5 o'clock._

_-Isn't that the rush hour?_

_-So it is. Is that a problem?_

_-No problem. Just making observation is all._

_-All right, take another deep breath. Allow the spell to calm you down a touch._

_-Yes, mama. You know this stuff is making me feel good._

_-When you take the Northbound L train, wait for further instruction._

_-That's it?_

_-I thought that you trust me._

_-Okay, Rae Rae._

_-Now, let's relax and let the spell takes us away._

According to the Titan Alert, I am a few minutes early from the arrival of the L train. I have ever had to ride the subway. Why shouldn't I? I am a mutant. I could have flown to any place at any time. But when you are a boyfriend, the position of superhero comes second.

I watch the strangers come and go. Going from one destination to the next. To be honest, I have never take the time to observe my surroundings. I am always on the go. From fighting crime to eating pie with my best friend, Cyborg.

None of which is going to happen today. I can't observe any further. My train has arrived.

According to the schedule, before I descended downstairs, the L train goes to three stops before the end of the line. Each stop being 15 minutes. So, I have at least an hour of whatever Raven has prepared what is in store for me.

I shouldn't be surprised. The logical, mystical mind of Raven is always at work. The daughter of Trigon. The descendant of Azarath is prone to do things unsuspecting. But, nonetheless, that is my girl and I do whatever she does.

Because it is for us. Right? Right?

Honestly, I wanted to say more, but I was hypnotized by the dark river of silk that is her hair. The waves of purple glimmering beside the candle in the room bought such beauty. Especially in her eyes. We shared another kiss after we had spoken.

She was right. No one heard us. They did not even know we were still at the tower.

She whispered in my ear saying that she did another spell, just in case.

Raven, Raven, Raven.

_The L Train, northbound for North Jump Beach, is now boarding._

There is my ride. The doors open like something that is freshly sealed. Sounds at least for the scent of it compares to my bedroom. Amazing on having a reminder gives you second thoughts.

Never once did Raven sleep with me in my room. We have slept in hers. Many nights we have, many nights.

The train becomes compacted like sardines. The five o'clock hour, or the rush hour, at its finest. Knowing to be a gentleman, I gave my seat to another person. She gives me a smile before I stand. Finding it interesting to take a train, I have decided to get a window's view. I come to the front where the doors are to get a view.

Quite a while for me to do something alone. It feels weird. Normally I am eating pizza or playing video games with Cyborg. Sometimes, I annoy Robin for the hell of it. I mean, he is a good guy, but he is an easy read. Or other moments where I and Starfire just sit outside and relax. We never talk, we just relax.

Or when I am with Raven….

Someone wraps their hand around me. The brown glove envelops my mouth, promoting silence. I am trying to move, trying to speak, but I feel something sharp on the back of the neck.

Their hot breath lingers around me. I am surprised. I have never been this off-guarded before.

The captor speaks.

"Don't you dare move," says the voice. The voice is distorted. Unable to tell if it is male or female.

I want to transform, but I don't want to make a scene. For at this time, this superhero is now a civilian under the hands of the captor.

"Don't turn around unless you want pain," says the voice, reminding of the sharpness behind my neck.

The distorted voice captor hovers over me. I can't see who it is. I try to keep my composure. That is all that I have. However, my ego is telling me otherwise.

"It is okay if I can call you, Mister Captor, bra," I ask him with a hint of sarcasm.

"Call me whatever you want me to be. Call me God," says the distorted voice.

I sort of chuckle. I remembered. This must be the thing that Raven told me yesterday. I crack a smile and become relaxed.

"So, you have me under your _spell_ ," I say to the voice. "What are you gonna do to me. Keep me hostage? Alert the Titans? What so are your evil plans? Oh, distorted voice ma'am sir?"

"Funny man, aren't you," says the voice. They nudge closer. I am being pressed against the window. I am feeling uncomfortable. I didn't think Raven could be so rambunctious.

I try to turn around, but the distorted captor grabs me and hits me against the window. _This isn't my type of play, Rae. You are getting kind of rough._

"Who gave you permission to fucking move," says the distorted captor.

"Look, Raven," I tell her. "If this is some kind of game to enhance our romance, I am not for it. There are other ways."

"Who in the hell is this Raven," asks the distorted captor.

Really, I tell myself. I didn't think Raven is much of an actress. She is taking this role seriously. I have decided not to cause any disturbance and play this off until the next stop.

A few minutes later, we have arrived at our next stop.

_The L Train has arrived at North Jump Beach. Please exit the double doors. Don't forget your items. The next stop is Barter Town._

As I try to make my leave, the distorted captor grabs me by my shoulder. When I try to turn around, the sharpness of the weapon pierces my back. I let out a sound but quickly covered. To my surprise, I try to see why no one is seeing this? Someone has to know. Then I realized that this captor is no ordinary person.

I have concluded that this has to be Raven.

"Listen, Raven," I say calmly. "I know you want examples of excitement, but this is scaring me."

I know the moment I have said that the smile spread on their face.

"Scared," says the distorted captor. "Yummy."

My stomach begins to churn.

"Beast Boy," says the voice.

I look up. My eyes become widened. In front of me was Raven.

"Where are you, Beast Boy," says Raven.

I try to reach out but quickly bounded by the captor.

_The L Train, northbound for Barter Town, is now departing._


	2. The Response

Who are you, this mystery person? What is it that you seek? What is it that you want from me? What do you want from this creature who is now entrapped in your possession? I don't want to make a scene to not trigger a disturbance, or facing any danger myself. I can tell. The way you hover over me. I can feel your breath, hot as the scoring sun. Hot as the pain that is trying to penetrate my skin. Something sharp takes residence on my neck. I am starting to notice on the scheme you are playing.

And I am it.

I try to calm down in this compacted train. It motions back and forth. The captor has their grip on me, continuing to manifest me. Still taking captive. Still taking captive.

It chuckles.

"So, that was your Raven," it tells me in a teasing voice. "Do you think I am still this Raven?"

"Fuck off," I say under my breath.

It pushes me against the door. The pressure nudges me, starting to feel dizzy.

"I wouldn't fucking sure of myself to talk like that if I were you." It presses harder. "What makes you think I can crush you through this glass?"

"You...are...hurting…me." I muster to the captor. I try to get my hands, but those too are being tightened and pressured by my captor.

"Good, I want you to hurt. I want you to feel this kind of pain." It presses harder. I am certain that this person is trying to kill me at this very spot.

"I can't want to read the headlines soon of the fallen Titan." The captor put its nose near my ear. "It will be very exciting, very alluring if you ask me."

"What do you want from me," I ask pleadingly. Of course, I feel sort of defeated. Why shouldn't I? I can swallow my pride and can attack this fucker, but at the same time, my pride disallows me to cause panic.

I see many civilians doing their usual routines. I see her mother tending to her laughing child. I see an older gentleman reading the latest on their paper. I see a sleeping nurse, resting against the window. I know she must have had a hard day for her shoes is on the floor.

I feel a smirk behind my neck. Trailing its finger against my back. "I know what you are thinking, Beast Boy."

My cheeks dropped, despite my face being against the glass. "How do you know my…"

"Shh!" It tells me. "It doesn't matter on what I know. What should matter on what I will do to these victims if you were to perform your animalistic acts if you can catch my drift."

The captor look left and right. "I can turn that child into a motherless one if you care." It observed the sleeping nurse. "She had a rough day, didn't she. Really quite unfortunate if their colleagues would have to perform an assignment on her mangled corpse."

"Stop," I demand it to do.

The captor chuckles. "I can't wait what the grandchildren would say on the news about their dear old grandfather. 'He was a great man. A wonderful person to be around. It was not fair. Who would do such a thing…'"

"Enough," I say to the captor. "Enough. Just fucking enough. I get it. I fucking get."

It grips my hair, twisting it in a knot. It becomes painful. "You should be wise on how you talk to those who is calling the shot. It. Is. Not. Fucking. Nice."

I felt my head press at the glass. The last thing I remember was feeling the shards of the glass.

* * *

_-Beast Boy_

_-Beast Boy_

_-Beast Boy_

_**-Mama?** _

_-Beast Boy_

_**-Mama?** _

_-Where are you, my green goblin?_

_**-I am right here, mama. I am right here.** _

_-Where are you, Beast Boy?_

_**-I am right here, mama. Can you see me?** _

I see nothing but darkness surrounding me. Enveloping me with its every being. It captures me, relishing me. It tells me to converge within it. Become part of it. There is no I, only we. I look for my beautiful demon. I can hear her calling my name, but I can't see her. With every step I take, every time I speak, I speak for her.

_Raven_

_Raven_

_Raven_

* * *

A splash of water hits me. The coolness enters my pores. I open my eyes. I check my surroundings, but I still see darkness.

"Hello?" I say aloud.

No answer.

"Hello?" I say aloud again.

Still, there isn't an answer.

I try to move, but something is obstructing my hands. I am unable to move.

"I can see that you are awake. Yummy!"

I hear a voice, however, it is not the same as the captor. The voice sounds more feminine. More of a woman.

I felt someone kicking me. I return to the floor.

"I can see that you are now awake. Yummy!"

"Who are you?" I ask. I want answers. Where am I? Why is it warm? Am I still on the train? Am I somewhere being held captive? At a lair? At a restroom? Just answers?

"It doesn't matter on who I am, but what I am going to do to you."

For some reason, I feel a chill through my spine. It wasn't the words, but how she says it. It displays such positivity of absoluteness. She gave me a sentence and finished it with a period. I try my hardest to move my legs since my hands can't suffice. Even that isn't working as well.

"I take it easy if I were you," says my captor. "The more you struggle, the more you become tired out." I hear footsteps coming near me. "And I like a fighter when they try to resist me. So, don't get too tired. Okay?" The latter is returned with a chuckle. I can hear walking away. I try to scream.

"Who are you? Who are you, damn it? Where am I?"

"Once again, darling. It doesn't matter on who I am, but what I am going to do to you."

Then, I feel a hand around my hip. She was unfastened my belt. I struggle as I feel the coolness of my thighs from the removal of my pants.

"Phase one is finished," says the captor.

I can hear her put something on. It had the sound of a glove or something. "This part may hurt. So clinch your teeth."

She pulls down my boxers. My heart begins to pant. _What is she doing? What is she doing? What is she doing? WHAT IS SHE DOING?_

I feel a finger grabbing my ass. I flinch.

"Hold still," she tells me. "Or I can get some _real_ assistance. Okay?"

"No, please. Don't do this? I don't go like that?"

She chuckles. "Not in the position to call the shots, Beastie dude. Just think of learning some perspective after this."

I feel a finger enter my ass. She thrust quickly without warning. I yelp from her anal introduction.

"That is one," she proudly says. "I wonder if you can take two fingers."

I feel the second one enter my ass. I am straining. I am kicking, trying my hardest to move. I feel a slap.

"Sit the hell still, Jesus." She tells me. "I have not got started yet on what I am planning to do."

She put her third finger in my ass. I scream in the agony of knowing she thrusts in and out of my ass.

"Oh, yes," she cries. "I want it wet and extra gushy. Does it feel good, Beastie dude? _Kimochi? Kimochi?_ "

I feel her breast against my back as she continues using my ass for her pleasure. At the same time, I begin to feel a stirring from my penis. The more she thrust, the more it gets home. I can tell she is looking because her pace is slowing down.

"Is that an extra tail or you are just happy to see me," she asks me.

I remain silent. I don't want to entertain her any further. It is not until I feel her cold, gloved hands on my dick.

"You like me. You really like me," she continues saying while she double teams my dick and my ass.

"Stop," I say with pleas. "I will do anything. Please stop. Please stop!"

"Yes," she says. "Continue to fill the room with your cries. Cum for me! Cum for me!"

She continues thrusting my ass and stroking my dick. By that time, the pain succeeds and it, unfortunately, becomes pleasurable. I don't know whether it is natural instinct or following suit, I begin to buck.

"Oh yes, Beastie dude," she says. "Fuck my hand pussy. Get it nice and wet for me."

I don't say a word. I just want to get this over with.

"I kind of wondering on how you are going to come. With my hand." She pauses. I feel a wet, warm texture leaking on my ass. "Or. Your…." She makes a huge thrust. "Ass."

I feel my toes curling. I am twitching. I can feel my dick releasing all of its contents into her hand.

"That's it," she says. "Release your milk. Let it out for me. Let it out. Pain, pain, fly away. Pain, pain, fly away."

When my climax subsides, my penis returns back to normal. Never in mind am I displaying such guilt. I know I am being held hostage, but I got off to a person that wasn't my Raven. With my silence and my pants, I know that captor knows that I am thinking.

"Didn't it feel good, Beastie dude," says my captor.

I remain silent until I feel her hand entering my mouth. I am tasting foreign contents that are salty. Knowing immediately that it could have been my semen or fecal matter, I try to spit it out. However, she closes my mouth. I muffle in the possess.

"No, no, no," she scoffs. "This is your milk, your product. You must know how it tastes before receiving it to the world."

She grabs my throat. "Now swallow."

I refuse. She grips harder. "Swallow."

Knowing she has a firm grip on my throat, I follow her instructions and swallow my contents.

She claps. "Good boy, good boy." She pats my forehead before she walks away from me.

_Is he ready, child?_

I raise my eyebrow. There is another person in the room. However, I am quite familiar with the second voice. My stomach begins to churn.

"Yes, he is, ma'am," the captor tells the other person. "Yes, he is, yes he is."

"Good, I vas quite vorried of your failures," says the other woman. "But it seems as though you have followed very vell."

She walks toward my directions. The pressure of her boots on my ass. "Is he ready?"

"Yes, ma'am," says the captor with much excitement in her voice. "Ready for your actions, ma'am."

"Good," says the other woman. "Get the device."

I hear the footsteps of the captor walking away, but I can now feel the presence of the other woman on top of me."

"Poor Beastie, Beastie," says the other woman. "Did you think you could get away from me that easily?"

I swallow nothing, except for those contents, but I remain silent.

She laughs. "Remain quiet for the vhile." She squeezes my cheeks. "You vill need to save your voice for me."

"Is the device ready," questions the other woman. You know what, I need to quit. I know who she is. I am acutely aware of who she is.

"Your Raven is a lucky girl," says the other woman. "But Madame Rogue is luckier."

I feel something grinding against my ass. "I vonder vho is better? Me or Raven. You be the judge." Then, she whispers in my ear.

_Once you get a taste of Madame Rogue, there is no leaving. You are mine for the taking. Oui. Oui._


	3. The Reason

My dearest Raven, if I can tell you my deepest thoughts. If I can tell you more than what comes from my lips. The same lips that has become acquainted with your lips. The same lips that tells the true feelings of Garfield Mark Logan. The same lips that wants to take you to many dimensions of this multi-faceted world. The same pair of lips that wants to taste your spirit. Raven, the very day you entranced me into your world was the day I couldn't believe such peace was possible. It was more than the mood-altering candles and the trance music and the pillows and the entanglement of one's flesh. It felt like the closest to an out of body experience. Astrally projecting into a region where there is unity between you and me, Beast Boy and Raven, Rachel and Garfield. Meshing with one another until there is a place where there is no place and time. A place I often dream in my dreams. There is more than nestling in my box when I sleep. I think of you, Raven. I think of the plans we can spend together. My intellect isn't the greatest, but nothing defines love than the languages it produce. Your touch, your taste, your smell, your sight, and your hearing. Just edible you are as I embellish myself into your bosom, enveloping me and swallowing me whole, my dearest Raven. Despite the rejections, the abuse, the chagrins I have given you, you still gave me a chance. When I am wrapped around your cloak, I know you believe me. I know you want me as much as I want you, my dearest Raven. These lips doesn't want just your body, it wants your everything.

But, alas, these same pair of lips I have spat my true feelings also have said some lies as well. These same pair of lips have tasted others. Impacting the buds that has maintained in my data banks for quite some time. It is long lasting, lingering like a cold breeze on a spring morning; or snow caps in the mountainous desert. Effects that leaves you a reminder of your troubled past. My dearest Raven, when we made love into moonlight, tasting each other, sinking in the covers and allowing me permission to take your body. We were in sync, I can never forget it. However, lingering thoughts remained when I enter your cavern. Lingering thoughts remain when I called your Christian name. Even as I release my progeny within you and hopefully your womb happily welcome them, lingering thoughts remain.

For you are not the first girl that I have said these kinds of things. Unlike that girl, my love for you, I mean it. Just like that lingering aftertaste in my mouth, it doesn't want to leave.

And Laura is making sure I will never forget the sultry, argumentative, passionate, decrepit past we once shared. A past that is hidden within that I try my best to not lament. But, just like you, my dearest Raven, Laura doesn't forget about what I given to her. What Laura wants, she will get. Laura has a history of not letting go. No, no, let me take that back. Laura is relentless, never letting go until she has full control of you. I wanted Laura and I to end and I made it so.

But just because I make it an ending doesn't mean it is her ending. For some, this era is the beginning or the middle. Be as it may, the ending is far from Laura DeMille.

Hearing Madame Rogue's sultry voice reminds me of our past we once shared. Her hot breath lingering in the back of my neck. Her natural purring she gives when she is aroused. I call her a firecracker. She is ready to blow and I have yet discovered who has set the fuse.

But, it now rest in the powers that be.

The instrument sits at the entrance of my cavern. She is persistent, being very delicate as I grit my teeth to fight the pain. I shouldn't be surprised of what is to come to my delicate body. As a superhero, you should be familiar to abiding to a threshold of pain. Her fingers make light scrapes around my ass, grips it tightly. She lets out another chuckle. Then, a slap. Then, another slap.

I hear it, I feel it. I am silent. I refuse to give her the satisfaction she wants to hear. I refuse to enter her equation of her insatiable lust.

"Aw, poor Beastie dude is resisting, boss," cries the other woman. "Should I help to get his mind correct?"

"No," spits Madame Rogue. "It is his game, silly girl."

I feel her hovering over me, touching the lobe of my ear. "Just like ve used to play, right, my green goblin?" She takes a bite of my lobe before resuming to spank my ass.

_Slap_

I resist.

_Slap_

I fight the pain. The laughter of the other woman and the slapping of Madame Rouge is relentless. I keep silent, for it is the power of my Raven that is keeping me strong. The power of my dignity that is keeping me afloat. I may be weak in some things: intellect, love, hygiene. Okay, I need improvement, but the point is that I been in pain and this is minute to what Laura is doing to me. The brunette Frenchwoman wants and loves seeing broken men. It is a pastime for her. And I will be damned if I were to be added to her infamous roster.

"Stop resisting," she says. "I know your villpower, Beast  _boy_." She cackles. "You make me think on how ve used to be, foolish child."

It is not long where she stops the slap. It radiates around me, but I keep my composure. Without warning, she enters the instrument into my cavern. It is surprising, clenching my teeth and tucking in my eyes. I feel it as it goes deep into my ass. It senses is stronger because I can't see my surroundings. With my hands bound, I am in her bidding. I take sharp breath, but refuse and I mean refuse to let her have control of me.

We may have been a thing, Laura, but Raven is much better than you. Unlike you, she has one thing that overpowers you.

"And that thing is compassion? Isn't it, child." My smiles drops when she spits those words.

"Boy, boy, boy," she says as she continues to thrust. "Just simple mind you are. I know you like a book and these candid dreams of resistance is honestly uncanny and funny, boy." She makes strong strokes. She uses her free hand to caress my erect dick.

"I am honestly glad your son is honest," she purrs. "Your dick can never forget Laura, oui?"

I keep silent. Then, I feel another slap.

"She asked you a question, you bitch," says the other woman. "Boss, can I please have a stab at him? His attitude is pissing me off."

"Relax, girl," says Madame Rouge. "I am used to this. This is foreplay to me. Foolish boy knows he could never resist me. Give it some time, girl. He vill come around. I know him like I know his thoughts, his wants, his needs, and his desires."

She returns to thrusting her hips as she continues fucking me. Feeling my insides with this object is unbearing. It is not long until I feel the fluids leaking from my ass. It is hot and it treads down my legs. I thankful that the blindfold is covering and absorbing my tears. I hold my tongue through the pain. My thoughts are on Raven. And knowing for my Raven, she is looking for me along with the other Titans. Like footsteps in the sand, the path is being set and I just fight through the pain until the trouble ends.

"Because trouble don't last always, right foolish boy," she purrs as she slaps my ass. "Foolish child, predictable you are. Like I said, I know you." I hear her make a snap to the other girl. "You see this blood on his leg?"

"I do, he is like a girl," she says with laughter.

"Come and get a taste of his broken innocence."

I feel the touch of another hand around the fluids I learn it is blood.

"Taste like weakness," says the other woman.

"Oui, oui," says Madame Rouge. "He will be broken in time." She goes back to slapping my ass. "Now, time to get serious."

Her paces get stronger. I am getting out of breath. She is going in and out of my body and I am still keeping myself from swallowing my tongue.

"Give it to me, you bitch."

"Take my dick, take my dick."

"Vho said you could leave me."

"There is no leaving Madame Rogue."

"Vhat I vant, I vill get."

"My love is filled with hate."

"I vill get my fill."

"Now come like the bitch you are."

Each thrust, each comment begins to give me a hazy feeling. I can no longer withstand the pain.

"Stop," I scream to her with much force I can take.

"There it is," she says. "At some point, your cute face vas going to say something."

She continues thrusting.

"I vant to hear more of your cries. Cry for me. Cry for me."

"Stop," I tell her.

"That is it, cry, cry, cry," she shouts in laughter.

"Stop, Madame Rouge, stop," I tell her pleadingly.

"No, I von't stop, I can't stop," she tells me. "Your body is too good. I should've fucked you like this a long time ago." She begins stroking my dick. "Release that useless sperm from your useless dick. And that is an order!"

She keeps going for my ass. I am hearing the laughter of the other woman. I am getting out of breath and I cry out once more before I release my seed.

"There it goes," says the other woman. "It is like a fountain as much as he is spraying."

I continue spurting until there is nothing more. I can feel Madame Rouge shiver as well. She, too, have climaxed as I feel more juices entangling with my blood.

"That vas amazing," she purrs before kissing me on my ass.

I am out of breath. I feel embarrassed as I lie in the fluids of her juices, my blood, and my semen.

"That is enough for now," says Madame Rouge. "But, I am far from finished with him. Harley, I can trust you to clean him up and get his cell ready?"

"Yes, boss," responds the woman I should have known to be as Harley Quinn.

"I am going for a smoke," says Madame Rouge. "When you are finished setting him up, come and see me. I have some unfinished business with you."

"Yes, boss," reply Harley Quinn.

"As for you, Beast Boy," Madame Rouge tells me with sternness. "I am far from finished with you. We have much, much unfinished business with each other. You broke my heart and I am going to make sure you return everything with interest." She walks forward. I hear her footsteps and then she grabs my chin. "You belong to me, you fucking insect. That vile Raven doesn't know how to handle my toys."

She kisses me on the cheek before slapping my face. "Now, take him to his cell," she commands to Harley Quinn.

Harley Quinn helps me from the floor. I feel her cutting the bounds from my feet. "Let's go, Beastie dude." She slaps my ass as I follow her to our destination. "Knowing for the boss, that smoke is going to take a while." She grips my ass. "I think she doesn't mind me checking out the merchandise."


	4. The Rogue

_If our reality falters, then why have dreams?_

It was a question that enter my conscience. We were sitting at the edge of the bay. We were on a date. A rare time in which Garfield and Rachel can takeover our heroic personas. Rachel looked dashing in her outfit. It was simple, a white blouse with blue jean shorts. Loose-fitted, just the way I like my woman dressing. I was never afraid to tell Raven how beautiful she looks. I will be a fool if any jealousy arose from me. Granted, I can be jealous. You can thank Aqualad for providing me with the stage. Nevertheless, I told her to not be afraid of dressing up. Cherish her body as her temple, I tell her. It was more than the inside she needs to manage, but the outside. I think it was my ill attempt to loosen the stiffness of Raven. Remember, it was easier to take her beatings than it is being her man. Anyway, seeing her outfit and seeing the ice cream moustache on her face made the evening (I should say early morning) sweeter.

I helped her as we descended along the rocks to the shore. We could have used our powers, but decided against it. When we are dating, our code is to be ourselves without our superpowers. No transforming into different animals and no psychic powers for her. In a way, it was more of foreplay because we were challenging ourselves to this next level. A level beyond human, I think. I wonder if that was what that Marshall Applewhite guy was trying to dispel to us before making his departure along with the comet, Hale-Bopp.

The crescent moon shined on her pale face. Her hair glimmering amongst it sheen, like a river of murky, but enchanted darkness. Doesn't make sense, but hell, I wasn't and still am not the brightest crayon in the box with all of the other colors and what not. But anyway, it was there at the bay that Raven asked me that question.

My response was did that theory propelled from her half-demon side? She blushed, but shook her head in disagreement. She told me that we must be careful about how we views ourselves. She continued saying that what we have is real. She explained that being in love brought her foreign feelings that scared her, making her to think that way.

Crossing my leg around her, I deduced her reasoning with this logic. I told her sometimes we must be aware of what we enter into our conscience. An idea can produce a thought that can turn into a reality if we ponder on the idea. I explain if we continue to manifest these thoughts, then it can become a reality. If it does, then maybe that was why dreams were there.

She touched my cheek, caressing and teasing me for the whimsical logic I had given her. Her final response before allowing the silence to take us was  _you didn't get my point._

Maybe it was like a cliche, it was over my head. Speaking of which, it hurts. This tremendous pounding in my head is making me feel ill. I would like to congratulate my brain to allow me to disappear from time to time in my thoughts. It gives me temporary residence from the reality I am currently facing.

Harley takes off my blindfold and immediately throws me onto the concrete bed. I hit my jaw, feeling the pain upon impact. I am alert, keeping my eyes on the laughter of this temptress. She sways her hips, laughing as I can see the rattling of her head and the swaying of her skirt. Her blonde hair covers her eyes, but her lips do more of the communication as she continues licking and purring and laughing.

She closes the door. I back myself into the corner that I know is finite. Trapped in the lion's den with the very captor that captured me on the train earlier. Knowing I had nowhere to go, I defeatingly sit on the cold bed. She tilts over laughing. The same laughter she gave me on the train and the same laughter she did while having her way with me. And with that lecherous look in her eye, the day is yet to be over. For her and for me.

"Get yourself comfortable, beastie dude." She giggles. She steps out of the cell. She quickly holds on to it while pulling out some items. A moment later, she throws a pillow and a thin cotton thread in my face.

"Make this bed real quick before I give you the blanket," she says. She stands there fidgeting as I quickly make my bed. The cold cement block gives me the chills as I, too, can relate right now. There is fear, but I must remain calm.

"Before you think of your route of escape," she tells me. "Boss recommends not to transform for if you do, naughty things will happen." She pouts while sucking on her finger. She then rubs it and points at me. "Remember doing this to you, beastie dude? I must say it was a fun ride messing with you. Pudding would have never let me play with him like that. I am grateful that boss lets me have some kind of fun."

Many words want to spit out of my dry mouth. "Bitch," "fuck you, cunt," "go to hell," anything to get this monkey branching, vile, disgusting, pervert of a woman out of my face. However, my strength is my caliber. If anything my leader taught me, never let the villain think they have the upper hand. Play it cool until it is time to attack. She says that I can't use my powers. I am unsure if she is bluffing or it is real. That long rod protruding me was real. Laura is quite a stickler when dominating her man. I put that thought aside. The sheets and the pillow is set. Now, I am ready for this blanket.

"I am finished," I tell her calmly. She hums. She walks toward me, pushing me aside. I hit my head on the wall. Now should have been a good time to throw a curse word to her, but the thrashing of my head is too painful to say those words.

"Seems like you did great," she giggles. She turns around and goes to get make the blanket. She throws it at me. It looks and smells like it had seen better days. Drenched in the scent of bleach, wiry than wool, and you can hear the scraps on the bed. I put it on the bed and after a moment it was finished.

She claps in excitement. "Wow, it looks very easy to see a boy like you submit. Must be sad and disgraceful. Couldn't imagine how your other teammates feel."

I respond.

"Frankly, I don't give a damn what you think of me, Harley," I say to her with a sting in my voice. I want to be venomous, but I am keeping a cool, collective tone; or at least that is what I am thinking. "At some point, the Titans is going to find me. And when they do, your ass is grass, you hear me?"

There is a brief, pregnant silence. She peers close. She kneels and give me a strong look. She lowers her face. "Beastie, honey?" There is a fierce slap. I can taste blood. She slaps me again. Then she pushes me down to the floor. I hit the back of my head on the concrete bed. The throbbing is continuing but immense with pain. "Mind your tongue and your tone when you are talking to me." She grips my mouth. I feel her fingers applying pressure in my mouth. It begins to hurt. "You are the last person in the fucking universe who should have anything to say right now. As for your teammates, let them come. We aren't afraid to battle. However, we don't actually give a damn about your shitty mates, pumpkin." She puts a kiss to my forehead. "Boss only wants you!"

She gets up and closes the cell. She slowly takes off her skirt, displaying her red and white polka dots panties. It is laced in a thong. She turns to display her body. I hate to admit, she has a gorgeous body. She pulls the rubber bands from her hair, letting the blonde sway into her shoulders. She rustles her hair before taking off her shirt, displaying the matching red and white polka dot bra. She kicks her clothes to the side, leaving me, her, and my erection in the finite cell.

"I hope the boss doesn't mind on checking out the merchandise," she says to me. She points her finger to me, motioning me to get on the bed. I avert my eyes. I am greeted with another slap to the face. I am still tasting blood as I wipe it with my sleeve. I receive another slap. What amazes me is that she isn't showing anger. Just laughter. I shouldn't be too surprised, but it interest me on how a person like Harley can function like that without anything of remorse?

She takes me to the bed. I feel the wiry, itching feeling of the blanket covering my back. Rough feeling, it doesn't feel good. However, there is nothing I can do as I try to muster my desires away from Harley Quinn. She climbs on the bed. She gives me a seductive grin. She purposefully rubs my leg with her knee. She uses her free hand to rub on my thigh. She uses her other hand to cradle my crotch. I close my eyes, but immediately opens after she grips my crotch.

"Never turn your eyes away from me," she says with a strong tone of her voice. "It is rude to a lady." The latter of the sentence she giggles.

"Vhat the hell are you doing, Harley?"

Harley turns around. I do the same. In front of the cell, there is Madame Rouge. Her arms were crossed, a cigarette protruding from her lips. I can smell it from the distance. Nevius is the brand. I used to buy those for her whenever we were in Japan. Those were earlier times. Times I thought I was in love.

"Vhat vere you trying to do," she questions Harley. Harley relieves herself from me and covers herself from Madame Rouge.

"I thought you didn't mind me having some kind of fun with him," she says with a cautious, nervous voice. "You were fine with it earlier."

Laura stretches her arms and grabs Harley by her hair. Harley wails as she is dragged to the floor and slammed against the cell. She displaying tenseness on her face.

"Forgive me, boss," she begs. "I am not trying to steal your man."

Laura tsk, blowing smoke onto Harley Quinn's face. "I am glad you can see in your ridiculous senses that you figured out  _my_ possession." She takes the cigarette from her mouth and places it on Harley's face. Harley screams as Laura ruthlessly pokes Harley a few times on her now sunken face.

"I am sorry, boss," she says remorsefully. "Please, I am sorry. I am sorry." A river of tears flow, but it is not enough to stop Laura from the punishment. After two more pokes, she stops. Madame Rouge pulls a match from her pocket and lights the very cigarette that she used on Harley. She waves the match before discarding it.

"Apology accepted. See it to that you don't do it again," she says while releasing Harley. "It is that clear?"

"Yes, boss," she says.

"Good, now get out of my face," she screams to Harley. "Now!"

Harley gathers her clothes and runs out of the cell. Madame Rouge comes in and closes the cell door. She spits in disgust. "Foolish girl! The hell she thinks of wanting to fuck my man." She turns her eyes on me. "Speaking of my man."

She takes off her black trademark gloves and gently rubs my face. "Beast Boy, it is really been so long. I have missed you."

I keep a blank stare. I was preparing for another attack, but she keeps a calm composure. I watch her take off her stockings and rubbing the soles of her feet. She cracks her knuckles before redirecting her attention to me. "Tell me, Beast Boy. Have you missed me?"

"Have I missed you?"

"Yes."

I remain silent. Because I don't know what I really want to say without facing the consequences. It will be safe if I just remain calm for this time.

She lets out a small smirk. "Pity, yet petty. I am not surprised of my beloved feeling this way. If getting my cherry popped in our reunion makes us feel sour, then I must be sour grapes to you. Right, my little green goblin?"

She shakes her hands, following by her scoffing. "It is getting late. I shall retire for the night. When I return tomorrow, you better have an answer as well as a better attitude. Or else, I von't be as merciful like earlier." She licks her fingers gingerly, leaving a devilish smile worthy of pissing someone off.

Before she leaves, I mutter under my lips. "Fuck you, bitch."

Like a bolt from the blue, she stretches her hands and wraps it tightly around my neck. She closes the cell and returns to my post.

"Fuck me, you say," she retorts while I am straining to breathe. I am kicking my feet and stretching my hands to stop her. She furrows her eyebrows before showing her teeth. "Fuck me, you say? You must've forgotten vho you fucking with it."

She grabs me in the air before hitting me to the floor. Keeping her grip on my neck, she throws me against the bars and I hit a few other parts of my cell. She laughs at my peril. I am wincing from the pain. After a few minutes, she throws me to the door where she continues to laugh. She cracks her knuckles. Her footsteps are the only sound I am hearing at this point. My face is on the ground. She lifts my head with feet.

"Fuck me, you say," she smirks. She nudges my face with her feet. "My feet has been exhausted from this vork. Lick!"

In pain, weakened, and can't think of other ideas, I use the only Trump card I can find, my powers. I close my eyes to envision myself into another animal. As I pictured myself as an animal of my choice, I feel a sharp pain that electrifies my body. I scream in agony.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Did Harley try to varn you if you resist, foolish boy?"

"What did you do to me?"

"That doesn't matter anymore for vhat is going to happen if you don't lick my feet," she says. "I don't have all fucking day. Now, lick my feet or I vill hurt you."

I bite my lip. I put my mouth around her toes. The sweat and dead skin enter my taste buds. The sourness of her sweats makes me cringe. She laughs as she tells me to do my job.

"That's right, Beastie," she says. "Serve your purpose for me. You are good."

I don't want to think anymore. I lick her toes as I focus back on residing in my mind. I am picturing myself on that date with Raven. Eating ice cream at the shore. Laughing and discussing our life.

Raven.

Raven.

Raven.

Where is Raven?


End file.
